Live-Action Adaptation
by Irhaboggles
Summary: When Greenback turns all of the characters of the show into more realistic versions of themselves, they lose their ability to speak, walk on two legs and fight back. With this hitch in the plan, Danger Mouse must find a new (and very unexpected) hero to come save them all from Greenback's reign of terror.


"Aha! I've got you now, Baron!" Danger Mouse cried triumphantly as a well-timed kick sent his old archnemesis flying backward and into a large glass box waiting on the other end of the Frog's Head Flyer. That box, initially, was supposed to be a trap for Danger Mouse, but after some quick thinking and even quicker footwork, the mouse had managed to get the toad in the perfect position for him to turn the tides of the battle and imprison Greenback within the box instead. The second Greenback crashed into it, the door on the box swung shut, sealing him tightly inside.

"Well! That went easier than expected!" Penfold cried happily as Baron began to pound on the glass of his prison, but it was so thick that they couldn't hear a word he was trying to shout at them.

"That means less work for us!" Danger Mouse replied cheerfully, high-fiving his companion before turning back to take the Frog's Head Flyer controls. "Now buckle up! We're about to take a quick pitstop to Arkwright Asylum!" he cried and Penfold quickly hopped into an empty seat, buckling up while Danger Mouse sent the giant metal frog machine into overdrive, flying back towards London.

Only a few minutes later, however, Penfold suddenly began to feel incredibly woozy and strange. His head was throbbing, but it didn't feel like a normal migraine. And he had not suffered any head trauma during the battle with Greenback, so he had no injury to explain why such a dizziness had swept over him. All he knew was that his head sort of hurt and he didn't know why.

"Say, Chief, you wouldn't happen to have any aspirin, would you?" the hamster asked as he continued to rub his head.

"I might have a few pills tucked away in my belt," the mouse replied, quickly fiddling with his tool belt. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Well, my head is feeling awful strange right now and I don't exactly know why," the hamster replied as Danger Mouse threw a few small tablets over his shoulder. Penfold caught them and was quick to swallow them down, but only a second later, the headache increased.

"I think that might've done the opposite thing that it was supposed to!" he whined as he clutched his head even tighter.

"Why? What's wrong Penfold? What does it feel like?" Danger Mouse asked, eyes still focused on the skies ahead.

"Well, it feels sort of weird, like a migraine, but not exactly," Penfold replied. Then he was off, trying to describe exactly what he was feeling at the moment. He continued to prattle on and on but about halfway through his spiel, his voice began to rise in pitch. It got higher and squeakier until it cut off entirely. Penfold clapped a hand over his mouth in shock while, at the same time, Danger Mouse finally dared to turn around.

"Penfold? What's gotten into- good grief!" Danger Mouse went slack-jawed as, right before his very eyes, Penfold began to shrink. Smaller and smaller he became until he no longer fit into any of his clothes, vanishing clean out of sight entirely.

Leaving the controls on autopilot, Danger Mouse ran over to Penfold's now-empty suit. He yanked it off of the seat and gasped. All that remained was a tiny, furry ball. It was Penfold, but he looked nothing like he used to. He could easily fit into Danger Mouse's palm and his ears and nose had shrunk while his eyes, cheeks and stomach had grown. His paws were hairless and he had suddenly grown a short, stubby tail. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a high-pitched shriek of terror. Danger Mouse could only stare in dismay. Suddenly, then, he was aware of his own size diminishing. He was quickly following in Penfold's footsteps.

Danger Mouse cried out in surprise but was quick to cut himself off when he, too, realized that his voice had also become impossibly high and shrill. Suddenly, then, he was shrinking. Faster and faster, he was getting smaller and smaller. His ears grew, his eyes and nose narrowed, his limbs shorted until they were only little stubs, and a long tail suddenly shot out from the base of his spine. He hunched over until he was on all fours and his own uniform, eyepatch included, suddenly fell away from his pathetically and embarrassingly tiny body.

"Squeak!" was the first thing he said once the transformation was over. He clapped a paw over his tiny mouth in dismay while Penfold (who was now slightly larger than him) gave a soundless cry of terror and confusion. That was when Danger Mouse was suddenly aware of a very deep and booming laugh coming from behind them both. Greenback! And he was still totally unchanged, the same size and shape as always, his own clothing still firmly fixed on his body. Through the glass, they could hear his muffled shouts of triumph.

"It worked! It worked! My plan worked!" he cried, then he quickly pulled a phone out of one of his pockets and dialed his own sidekick, Stiletto, commanding him to return to the Frog's Head Flyer at once.

Only a couple minutes later, then, the large black bird flew into the flying frog machine, wearing a gas mask and holding a key in his wing. He used the key to release Greenback from his glass prison before handing the toad another gas mask that had been tied to his long orange leg. Greenback put it on quickly, still laughing maniacally as he advanced on the tiny Danger Mouse and Penfold.

"My plan to turn this little episode into a live-action adaptation worked!" he cackled as he scooped both Danger Mouse and Penfold with one hand. The two thrashed violently against his grip, but he was far too big and strong. Danger Mouse began to curse him, then, but all that came out of his mouth was a string of squeaky shrieks. Greenback laughed cruelly at him, continuing to gloat about his evil little plan while Stiletto retook control over the Frog's Head Flyer.

Apparently, Greenback had come to realize that since the show in which he and everyone else resided in was a cartoon, none of them were drawn accurately or proportionally, at least when compared to their real-life counterparts. As such, with this epiphany in mind, Greenback had invented a sort of gas that could turn cartoons and other animated creatures into their live-action adaptation counterparts. This meant that, now, Danger Mouse and Penfold were anatomically accurate. They were small, helpless, incapable of human speech, lacking opposable thumbs and forced to walk on four legs instead of two.

"And it isn't just you either!" Greenback boasted as he raised his hand to the window to allow the mouse and hamster to look down. "The entire world had followed in your path!" and sure enough, it was true. All over London, there were animals, but none of them looked the way they used to and all of them were now physically accurate. This meant that dogs and cats were forced to run around amongst lions, giraffes and elephants. This meant that everyone was naked, so to speak, and that no one could talk. It was complete and utter chaos. The only two creatures in the entire world that were still anthropomorphized and animated now were Greenback and Stiletto, safe thanks to their gas masks. Danger Mouse cried out again, but only a horrified squeak emitted from his throat. Penfold looked like he wanted to cry, but without tear ducts, he could only chatter, squeak and shake with fear, cheeks trembling as he, too, surveyed the decimated landscape of the city below...

Greenback wasted no time, then, barging into the queen's palace. Since she, too, had been reduced down to her real-life counterpart, Greenback didn't even need to try and take over her throne. She and her entire army were no match for him and Stiletto.

"Look at me now!" the toad cried in triumph. "I am the king of England, and soon, I shall be the overlord of the entire PLANET!" and his laughter echoed horrifically through the now-empty castle walls as the queen and all of her court were forced to flee, or be crushed or eaten by Stiletto and the Frog's Head Flyer. Danger Mouse and Penfold, however, were quickly transferred to a cage. To add insult to injury, Greenback told them they would spend the rest of their lives as his royal pets, and it was his goal to imprison the rest of the Danger Agency as well.

That night, although the chaos in the city outside was still running rampant, Greenback had since gone to bed, reclining in the queen's personal chambers slap in the lap of luxury. On his nightstand was Danger Mouse and Penfold's cage.

"Goodnight, my sweet little pets!" he cackled, and then he shut out the lights. But even though he was quick to fall asleep, Penfold and Danger Mouse remained wide awake. Even though Greenback's "realism gas" had changed their bodies, it had not changed their minds, and they had managed to retain most of their more human-levels of intelligence. As such, even though the two could no longer physically communicate with one another, they were quick to hatch a plan of escape...

About an hour later, the escape had worked. Using all of their strength, they had managed to shove the cage off the nightstand and onto the floor. As one might've expected, the noise woke Greenback up at once and, in his anger, he threw his pets into the castle dungeons. Down in those dungeons were several of the palace guards that Greenback had imprisoned during his initial takeover of the palace. Even though all of them were either chained or caged in place, with their combined might, they managed to set each other free. The mice who were only chained were able to find loose stones in the dungeon walls to use to chip away at the bars of Danger Mouse and Penfold's cage.

Once they were free, then, they were quick to climb up the wall and out a tiny window near the top of the cell. That was the one advantage to being anatomically accurate now, they were able to climb stone walls with impossible grace and ease, and then they were able to slip through an impossibly small window. Once outside, then, Danger Mouse reentered the castle and went hunting around until he could find a lockpick.

Once he had one, he returned to the dungeons to set all the others free. He managed to communicate, through body language, that while he and Penfold were going to go to the Danger Agency for help, the newly-freed palace guards had a duty to keep an eye on Greenback. He would be asleep now and it would be their goal to try and keep him that way for as long as possible and keep up the ruse that they weren't all free and trying to undo his dirty work. The message was sent and received and with a new goal for everyone to accomplish, they set about their tasks at once.

The trip back to the Agency took a painfully long time now that Danger Mouse and Penfold were both impossibly tiny (which meant that their strides were short and they were no longer capable of using any other form of transport like the Danger Car) but they did manage to make it eventually. Just as they had expected, every agent within had been animalized. Colonel K was the most unrecognizable, having lost his bushy mustache only to gain a thick fur coat over the rest of his stubby body. He also acquired rather large ears and a bushy tail and he, like Penfold and Danger Mouse, was now forced to walk on four legs instead of two. He was a proper chinchilla now.

He was unable to fit in his old suit and he could no longer speak any English. Instead, the noises he made were like little chitterings and chatterings. It was a squeaky sort of growl, but not as smooth as the noise that Danger Mouse and Penfold were capable of making. It was slightly more gravelly, though it was not his usually booming timbre. But even though he could not speak, Colonel K recognized Danger Mouse and Penfold immediately and wasted no time in bringing them down to Professor Squawkencluck's lab.

"_Oh good grief!" _Danger Mouse thought to himself as he, Penfold and Colonel K took the descent down to Professor Squawkencluck's lab. He was already dreading what she might look like now and it worried him that they would be unable to stop Greenback if she, one of the smartest people on the planet, was no longer able to build anything to help them out. He was not disappointed.

Insetad, as the lab door slid open, he was met with a giant feathery bird. Her face was smaller, her neck was thicker, her beak was sharper, her eyes were smaller, her wings were tucked at her side (no longer functional as hands) and she had lost her trademark feathery ponytail in favor of a red comb and wattle.

"Bawk, bawk, BAAAAWWWK!" she shrieked the moment she saw the mouse and hamster enter her lab. She flapped her wings nosily, a few of her feathers falling off as she waddled over to them.

Penfold squeaked up at her, clearly intimidated by how much larger she was now than before. And her sharp beak wasn't doing her any favors. Her talons were also rather sharp now, so that was something else.

"Bawk, bawk, buh-kawk!" she continued to screech at them.

"_Good grief!" _Danger Mouse thought again._ "And I thought she was loud _before_ the transformation!" _but she finally managed to communicate with them to some degree, flapping her wing in a gesture for them to follow her deeper into the lab. Talons clicking on the smooth tile floor, she led them over to the large monitor on the far wall of the lab. A large keyboard was waiting for them on the floor and she raised a talon to start typing. Again, even though the animalized Danger Agents were unable to speak English, because their minds were still in working order, they could read and write it. They just needed a method of communication, and now they had one.

"What happened?!" Professor Squawkencluck typed.

"Greenback. Toxic gas that turns cartoons into a live-action adaptation. He's taken the castle and crown. How do we undo this?" he typed back.

"Working on it," Professor Squawkencluck typed. "Trying to build pixel laser to fix us. Hard," she raised a talon to prove her point. Once again, because she was now an anatomically accurate chicken, she could only use her talons to work. Her wings no longer functioned as hands. As such, trying to build things was very difficult.

"Thinking about asking Megahurtz for help," she confessed. Danger Mouse didn't need to type a reply because his indignant squeak conveyed his thoughts about this idea loud and clear, but Professor Squawkencluck was quick to explain.

"He's digital. He's not live-action. If anyone can make pixels, he can," she typed.

"He said yes?" Danger Mouse typed back.

"No," Professor Squawkencluck admitted. "Trying, but he won't listen. He thinks this is funny!" she clucked in annoyance while Danger Mouse took over the keyboard again.

"Anyone else we can ask?" he typed.

"No," Professor Squawkencluck shook her head sadly, comb and wattle shaking as she did so. "Everyone is an animal now. Big Mike, the queen, all of our other villains..." while Danger Mouse returned to typing once again, Professor Squawkencluck sighed softly to herself.

Back when Greenback had first released his realism gas, after Professor Squawkencluck was turned into a more animalistic chicken, she had been quick to try and find at least one still-anthropomorphized citizen to save, but it was too late for her to do anything. All of the other Danger Agents were lost and all of her enemies had been turned as well. The Crumhorns were literal dogs, Snuggles was no more than a teddy bear again, Duckula had lost his fangs, cape and crazy hair, Dr. Loocifer had lost his sentience entirely, turning back into nothing more than a toilet. The only three people Professor Squawkencluck could think of that had not been too terribly affected by Greenback's gas were Dr. Jellyfishowitz, Isambard King Kong Brunel and Megahurtz.

Jellyfishowitz had never been too anthropomorphized to begin with, so not much changed for him after Greenback's gas was let loose over the city, but his tentacles had grown even flimsier before which rendered him unable to type. And being a jellyfish, he had lost his speech capacity after Greenback's attack, so now he literally had no way to communicate with the others. Brunel was in the same boat as Jellyfishowitz, but he was so helpless and hopeless that Professor Squawkencluck had nixed the idea of trying to team up with him almost immediately even though he hadn't changed much at all. And Megahurtz? Well, like she had told Danger Mouse, he was far too amused by everyone else's plight to be willing to help. And she didn't exactly trust him either, so even though she had tried to communicate with him that she needed his help, she hadn't tried very hard.

Everyone else, though, was entirely animal.

"There must be some other character we aren't thinking of!" Danger Mouse typed angrily. "Who are we forgetting?" then he turned to Colonel K. "Do you happen to have a call sheet with you? Or the script? Or the names of the cast so that we can remember?" the mouse typed as he looked at the chinchilla. Colonel K nodded and took over at the keyboard, quickly pulling up the internet and heading over to the Danger Mouse wiki page. Danger Mouse's ears twitched in surprise. Although he knew his show was fairly popular, he hadn't expected such an expansive wiki. There was still a lot left unfilled, but it wasn't half bad for a show like his own.

While Danger Mouse admired the page, Colonel K clumsily scrolled down until they hit this name "Isambard Sinclair" voiced by "Dave Lamb" and suddenly, all four of the animals in the room cried out at once. Even though four different noises came out of them, they were saying the exact same character name: the Narrator!

"Gah! What is it? Who's there!? Can't you see I'm busy being on my lunchbreak?" the Narrator swiveled around in his chair, messily eating a large subway sandwich over a copy of next week's Danger Mouse episode.

"Good heavens! Danger Mouse? Penfold? Professor Squawkencluck? Colonel K?!" the man cried out when a mouse, hamster, hen and chinchilla all barged into his recording room. "This can't be right! I wasn't told we were going to do a live-action adaptation of the show!" he quickly turned around again to skim through his script and calendar, muttering angrily to himself about the lack of communication between himself and the other staff working on the show. This was what happened when you had too many writers! Continuity and plotline grew crazy and confused, and no one could agree on any of the canon!

But while the Narrator continued to mutter angrily to himself, Danger Mouse was quick to hop up onto his microphone.

"Hey! Get off of that!" the Narrator whined. "That's high-end technology!" but all Danger Mouse needed to do was shake his small head before the Narrator agreed. "Yeah, you're right, it's not _that _great of a microphone... But still!" he insisted. "I need it for recording, so shoo! Get off of it!" Danger Mouse obliged, but not before mimicking the action of typing on a keyboard.

It took a while, but after long enough, Danger Mouse managed to convey the fact that he wanted to talk to the Narrator. Somewhat surprised about being visited by his more valued coworkers, the Narrator had been resentful at first about talking with Danger Mouse, but he decided that it was a rather nice change to just being ignored and shoved into a little recording booth, so he obliged. He pulled out his laptop and opened up a document, which Danger Mouse wasted no time in typing upon. He quickly explained how Greenback had deviated from the script and created a device to turn all living creatures of their world into their real-life counterparts. It was their plan, now, to have the Narrator help stop Greenback and save the day because he was already a live-action character, so to speak, so he was the only one immune to Greenback's attack.

At first, the Narrator had been quite indignant, refusing to help Danger Mouse out, insisting that the mouse had a lot of nerve to barge in here and demand for his help.

"Aren't you the star of the show? The hero of the day? Don't you have the bigger fanbase and paycheck? I'm just the lonely, faceless, forgotten Narrator! You don't need my help at all!" but that was when Professor Squawkencluck stepped in. She pecked at the keys of the Narrator's laptop until she was able to persuade him that if he helped, he would be able to leave his stuffy old recording booth and step out on the scene, his face finally revealed to the audience. If he helped, _he _would be the hero of the day, and the world would finally know him not just as "The Narrator" but as "Isambard Sinclair, voiced by Dave Lamb". It was a tempting enough promise that, after a while, the Narrator finally yielded.

"Ok, ok, fine! You crazy characters have convinced me! Let's just go and get Greenback so I can finally get some of the recognition I deserve!" he cried, hopping up from his little chair and barging out of the studio. Out from the darkness and into the light did the Narrator step that day, and the world finally got to see his face. He was the only human on the entire show and today, that was going to come in handy...

His long strides easily took them across London. With Penfold and Danger Mouse sitting on his shoulders while Professor Squawkencluck and Colonel K rode in his arms, he took them over to the palace where Greenback was waiting on the queen's throne.

"Huh?! What's this!?" the toad demanded as he caught sight of the human walking towards him. "Who are you? I don't recognize you! You aren't part of this reboot show, are you?" he demanded, eyes narrowing as he realized just who this strange new character was carrying with him.

"I'm the Narrator! You warty old airhead!" the Narrator snapped back frostily. "And my name is Isambard Sinclair!"

"Ah, Narrator! Old friend!" Greenback frowned, sinking back into his throne with his eyes still glittering maliciously. "I thought you weren't supposed to be a major character on this show? Were you scripted for this dramatic face-reveal today?"

"Just as scripted as you were, tampering with the animators' work and turning the entire cast into a live-action adaptation!" the Narrator replied frostily. Greenback gave a hissing laugh of amusement at the human's nerve.

"Well then, we'll see if you can get me back on track! You may have escaped my toxic gas, but you are untrained in the art of combat. Do you have what it takes to go against me?" the toad hopped up from his throne and clapped his hands once. In flew the Frog's Head Flyer.

"Oh, dear," the Narrator quailed, but when he felt his four animal companions nuzzling him, he steeled his nerves and accepted Greenback's challenge. In truth, he had no idea how to fight at all, but it was a little too late to back out now, so he decided just to go all in and try.

To say that it ended dismally on the Narrator's part would be an understatement. He was quickly wiped out after one solid punch from the anthropomorphic toad, but this was all part of Danger Mouse's plan. Even back when he had been talking to Professor Squawkencluck Professor Squawkencluck about who could possibly hope to stand against the giant Greenback, he'd remembered all of the queen's guards, whom he had freed earlier. It was always a part of his plan to have them help swarm Greenback. Even if they were all nothing more than tiny mice, there were still quite a few of them. Now the Narrator had provided the perfect distraction.

While Greenback was busy with him, Danger Mouse quickly raised the alarm that the castle was engaging in an uprising against its usurping ruler. In response to the call, a sea of mice ran up from the depths of the palace. They would've been easily crushed by Greenback and Stiletto, had the two of them been prepared for it. But because they were busy contending with the Narrator, they didn't not realize Danger Mouse's second plan until it was breaking over their heads.

"Gah! Barone! Help!" Stiletto squawked as he found himself being buried alive under a sea of mice. But Greenback was facing troubles of his own. The Narrator had managed to get back on his feet and now Professor Squawkencluck and Colonel K were helping fight too. Even though they were only hen and chinchilla, they were far from useless. Professor Squawkencluck did have an extremely sharp beak and talons now after all, as Greenback was quick to learn. He yelped in pain as she pecked at him with all the strength she had, talons slashing mercilessly at whatever part of him that they could reach. Chickens could be quite intimidating and determined when angry.

Colonel K, meanwhile, was leading a charge to take down the Frog's Head Flyer while its two masters were contending with other combatants. Danger Mouse was coming with him, hoping to find some sort of cure aboard the ship. Both of them succeeded in their goals, Colonel K effectively shutting the ship down by chewing through some of the wires powering the machine while Danger Mouse managed to find where Greenback had stored his realism gas. Once he had found it, he instructed Penfold to watch over it while he ran back outside to call Professor Squawkencluck, intent upon asking her how to reverse the attack. Since he was so small and since Greenback was so distracted with everything else, he was easily able to reach the hen's side and draw her attention away without attracting Greenback's.

Together, the hen and mouse re-boarded the Frog's Head Flyer and, once inside, returned to Penfold where all three of them quickly worked on a way to return everything to normal. In record timing, thanks to Professor Squawkencluck's brains and Danger Mouse and Penfold's size, they were able to reverse-engineer the gas so that when they released it into the atmosphere again, every animal was re-anthropomorphized.

"Gah! I'm back! I'm back to normal!" Professor Squawkencluck shrilled in delight, Scottish accent returned to her now that she could speak again. She was standing on her own two feet again and her wings functioned like hands once more. Danger Mouse and Penfold were also returned to their upright positions and they, too, grew in size until they were back to their old heights again.

"Now this is more like it!" Danger Mouse cried, stretching his elongated limbs proudly and testing out a few battle moves. By some unexplained plot-hole convenience, everyone's clothing was returned to them as they were re-anthropomorphized, meaning that Danger Mouse had all of his gear back. He wasted no time in rushing back out of the ship and into the queen's throne room where the battle was quickly being finished up. Now that the queen and all of her guards were back to their old selves again, it didn't take more than two seconds to subdue Greenback and Stiletto.

"Teach that fat old toad to mess with the true monarch of England!" the queen harrumphed as she stood proudly over a defeated Greenback. He shot her a weak, injured, frightened smile as he lay at her feet, trembling and bruised.

"Mercy, mercy, regina!" Stiletto was wailing as he lay beside his master, also very bruised and afraid.

"Well, perhaps we won't execute them for treason," the queen decided, eyeing Stiletto as she said this. "But I think it would be interesting to give them a taste of their own medicine, eh?" now her gleaming eyes turned back to Danger Mouse and he bowed regally to her.

"If her majesty wishes it, so shall it be!" he cried, then he raced back into the ship one last time to grab a cannister of gas.

"Hold your breaths everyone!" Danger Mouse instructed, then he opened the cannister right by Greenback and Stiletto's faces. In a matter of minutes, a croaking toad and a squawking crow were all the remained.

"Ha! And these are your greatest foes, Danger Mouse?" the Narrator couldn't help but join in on the fun even though he was still kind of sore from being beaten up by the previously humanoid Greenback. He easily picked up the toad and crow with one hand, holding them by the legs. This earned him several pained squawks from Stiletto while Greenback croaked at him angrily, but now that both of them were more realistic, there was no threat from either of them at all anymore. The entire throne room began to laugh, jeering at Greenback's latest failed plot. He scowled at them all before he found himself being placed into a cage all of his own.

"We'll transfer them to Arkwright later," the queen grinned as the two villains were locked up. "For now, though, I think I would like to make them my royal pets!" and both of them gave cries of despair while a fresh wave of laughter washed over the re-anthropomorphized crowd.

And so, another day was saved, by Danger Mouse and company. Even if the episode had deviated from script, intentionally becoming a life-action adaptation, the ending was still the same as ever, the villains being defeated and locked away once more. Cliché? Yes. Enjoyable? Hopefully. But wait! There was still one more thing to do...

"I believe you promised me a hero's recognition?" the Narrator reminded the reanimated Danger Mouse. Danger Mouse was still smaller than the Narrator, but now it was no longer so drastic.

"Oh, go on then, Narrator, you earned it!" Danger Mouse replied as he welcomed the man into the Danger Car. The two flew back to the heart of the city and while the Narrator reveled in his fame and glory, Danger Mouse gave him a dramatic entrance.

"Citizens of London, greet your hero of the week: Isambard Sinclair!" he shouted from the Danger Car and the crowd went wild as the Narrator stepped out, hands in the air, looking quite pleased with himself.

"I might be an honorary agent next!" he bragged as the reanimated characters cheered for him, thanking him for returning their old bodies.

"Well, if that happens, we'll need to do something else first!" Danger Mouse shouted down to him from above.

"What?" the Narrator only just had time to look up before a breeze suddenly struck him full force. Only a few seconds later, then, the world got to behold his animated version. The crowd began to laugh and point, though it was all done in good humor, no malice at all.

"Gah! I look horrible!" the man cried in dismay, looking at his cartoony new body.

"Eh, well, the live-action version wasn't much better," Danger Mouse shrugged, sitting on the hood of the floating Danger Car with a smirk.

"Hey!" the Narrator shook a 2-D fist up at the mouse which Danger Mouse saluted to. Then before the Narrator could try to chase after him, Danger Mouse quickly hopped back into the driver's seat and sped back to the Danger Agency at top speed.

"I hope I get a raise for this!" the Narrator pouted as he watched the mouse fly away from him. But he couldn't deny it, it was kind of nice to be an important character, even if only for this one impromptu episode.

**AN: Random DM fic I wrote after wondering what the cast would look like if they were drawn like the animals they were supposed to be. Hope this weird little fic was funny! And yes, according to the wiki, the Narrator is a human. IDK what he looks like, but he's not an anthropomorphized animal like the rest of the cast. **


End file.
